SD Gundam Shin Gaiden: Knight of Zero
by Time-Space lord Eon
Summary: 17-year old Takeshi Kengo is a mild Gunpla enthusiast until one day is summoned to another world, wherein he gains an amazing power, the ability to become himself a Gundam! But a dark cloud is hanging over his new home and he might just be the only person who can save it.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own either _The Familiar of Zero_ or _Mobile Suit Gundam_

* * *

**SD Gundam Shin Gaiden: Knight of Zero**

_SD__ガンダム新外伝「ゼロのナイト」_

"¥9,200? Maybe I should get a job?" Takeshi Kengo wondered as he checked how much money had spent on Gunpla this month. The worst part is that he had spent nearly ¥10,000 on only two Gunpla.

As he walked the busy Tokyo streets, he looked at the two Gunpla he had spent the last month building, Knight Gundam and Satan Gundam. Both had been carefully painted to an extraordinary level of detail, to such a point that they seemed like they could stand up and walk away anytime.

The absent-minded admiration of his own work was cut short however, when he saw a green oval floating above the ground. It didn't have any sort of texture; it was just green. He looked around, no one else seemed to notice it. He put his Gunpla in his hoodie pockets to free his hands.

Against his better judgment, he walked up to it and poked it his finger. Its surface rippled like water. At that moment, the rational part of his brain was yelling to back away; but for some reason, he couldn't bring himself to listen. He pressed his hand into the thing which expanded out to his wrist. His cries for help went unnoticed as his vision went white.

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Familiar Gundam**

_第__1__章：使い魔のガンダム_

As he started to regain his senses, the first thing he noticed was that he was lying on the grass. Where was he? Had someone taken him to a park after whatever that was? As he pondered this, he started to recover from a sense of tiredness he didn't know he had.

"_A Human?" _a voice called out in a language he didn't speak.

"_That outfit, it looks like a peasant."_

"_Yeah, it's a peasant, no doubt about it."_

"_This is divine, beautiful, and powerful?" _He could hear this voice more clearly than the others, it was definitely a girl, though he still couldn't understand what she was saying.

"_Who are you?"_ the girl said as Takeshi pulled himself up and opened his eyes. He was in what looked the courtyard of some European castle.

"_You don't understand our language?"_ He looked up to see the girl in question. Her most striking feature was her light-pink hair. Other than that, she was wearing what looked like some kind of school uniform with a cape attached.

"_Where are you from, peasant?"_ He still had no idea what she said, but he was now listening more closely.

'Could it be English? No, maybe Spanish?' He pondered. 'No, I don't think so.'

"_Nothing less from someone who put up a huge front!" _He turned to see a red-haired girl with a darker skin tone then everyone else present. She was wearing the same outfit as the pink-haired girl, though her body type let her show a whole lot more skin. Takeshi blushed slightly before turning his head away.

"_I Just made a small mistake!"_

"_Nothing less from Louise the Zero. A result that meets everyone's expectations!" _a crowd of people all wearing the same outfit as the girls burst into laughter.

"Hey uh-

"_Shut up!" _The pink-haired girl yelled at the crowd before turning to an older man wearing a different outfit. _"Mr. Colbert?"_

"_Yes?" _The older man responded.

"_Can I try summoning again?"_

The man shook his head. _"I can't allow that."_

"_Why not?"_ She responded back with a distressed tone.

"_This ritual is a sacred one that decides a mage's entire life. Trying a second time blasphemes against the ritual itself. Whether you like it or not, that boy has been chosen as your familiar."_

"I don't know what they're saying, but they look like some kind of crazy cosplay club." Takeshi looked around a little and realized no one was looking at him. Thus, he started to crawl away. His clever scheme was foiled by the pink haired girl grabbing him by the collar of his hoodie.

"_But I've never heard of using a peasant boy as a familiar!"_ The pink haired girl commented. The crowd burst into laughter. Even if he couldn't tell what they were saying, he could tell they were laughing at the pink haired girl and that she was clearly upset.

"_I will not allow any exceptions, peasant boy or not."_ The older man had a firm tone. _"Continue on with the ritual."_

The pink haired girl looked exasperated. _"With this?"_ she then proceeded to poke Takeshi with a stick.

"_Hurry up or you really will be expelled."_

"_Yeah, you heard him!" _someone from the crowd added in, causing more laughter.

"_All right." _She then turned to Takeshi.

"What do you want?"

"_Be thankful for this, normally a noble would never do this with a peasant." _She raised up the stick she had been poking him with earlier, which looked like a magic wand, now that he looked at it. _"My name is Louise Fran__ç__oise Le Blanc de La Valli__è__re."_ She pointedthe wand at his forehead briefly. _"Pentagon that rules the five powers, bless this individual, and make him my familiar."_ Takeshi noticed that she was blushing quite a bit. She then put her hand on the back of his neck and pulled herself in closer.

'What the heck is she doing?' he wondered as he tried to pull away.

"_Come on, hold still!"_ The pink haired girl said as she pulled herself and kissed Takeshi on the lips while Takeshi muttered half formed sentences filled with shock and confusion.

"_It seems contract servant ended peacefully." _The older man remarked.

"Hey, what was that for!?" Takeshi questioned. Just as soon as he said that, his body started to feel hot. "What did you do!?" he demanded.

"_It will be over soon." _The pink haired girl said. _"It's just the rune of the familiar being burned into you."_

"What?" Takeshi questioned, still unable to understand them. The heat soon became incredibly painful, predominantly in his left hand. A set of glowing symbols appeared on the back his hand, which seemed to catch the older man's attention as Takeshi passed out from the pain.

* * *

Sometime later, Takeshi bolted awake on a pile of straw. He looked around, he was in a bedroom that wouldn't look too out of place in _Harry Potter_. "Was that a dream? Or maybe not." Considering that he went from one strange place to another, it felt safe to say that the former was just as real as the later.

"_So you've finally woken up."_

"Definitely not a dream!" He panicked slightly as he was faced by the pink-haired girl from before.

"_I've thought about it for so long I thought I was going to get an ulcer,"_ she said, totally ignoring his reaction. _"Be honored."_

Takeshi rose to his feet, "What is this place!? Take me home!" he shouted, "And if you won't I'll-" he was cut off by the sight of the pink-haired girl undressing in front of him.

"Wha-" he was cut off again when she threw her clothes at his face.

"_Wash these."_ She said dismissively _"Even if you can't understand our language, a familiar can understand that much."_

Takeshi finally pulled the clothes off, which had inexplicably tied themselves on his head, only to pull them back over his eyes. "What's going on here!?"

"_You don't even understand your master's orders? If you can't understand orders, then you're worse than a dog."_

"Are you trying to seduce me!? And who are you anyway!?" He demanded.

"_Oh, be quiet, all you do is chirp!"_ The pink-haired girl commanded in response.

"Are you even listening!" Takeshi countered, however, the girl wasn't even paying attention.

"I hope this really is a dream," Takeshi muttered.

"_Let's see,"_ The girl muttered before remembering what she was thinking of. _"Ansur ver Ang,"_ She pointed a stick at Takeshi, though he supposed it looked like a magic wand. _"Notice the tracks, and answer my requests."_

An explosion then went off in Takeshi's face with no warning. "What just happened?" Takeshi asked, still clutching the torn and burnt remains of the clothes.

"I didn't want to do this because your cute, but if I'll use force if I have to." He didn't like the idea of using force to get past a girl like this but… he found he couldn't finish the thought, he just couldn't.

"I understood that." The girl noted.

Takeshi's eyes widened, "wait, you understood that."

"Say something," the girl commanded.

"Oh, uh, my name's Takeshi Kengo."

"What does this mean? I cast a silence spell." The girl wondered, completely ignoring Takeshi. "Another failure." She then turned to Takeshi, "You, what's your name?"

"Takeshi Kengo, I just told you." He answered, exasperated.

"Takehikengo?" She repeated, some of it apparently having been lost to his accent.

"Anyway, why am I here?" he asked.

"I summoned you of course," the girl responded as if it were obvious. "As a familiar, right?"

"A familiar!?" just he said this, he noticed the runes on the back of his hand.

* * *

About an hour later, the girl had properly explained where he was.

"So we're in the kingdom of Tristain on the continent of Halkeginia, have I got that right?" Takeshi asked. If what she said was true, then he had somehow been transported to another universe. "Oh, and you're a student a magic academy." He added.

"I won't allow a familiar to refer to me as 'you'," the girl said. "My name is Louise, Louise de la Vallière."

"Right, of course, Louise_-sama_," Takeshi responded somewhat sarcastically. "Anyway, I'm a familiar that you summoned, which is something all you sorcerers have." He figured at least that much based on anime and manga about this sort of stuff and his current situation seemed comparable.

"Why is my familiar a peasant boy?" Louise complained, "I wanted something cool like a dragon or a griffon!" She looked back to where Takeshi was, _was_. "Takehikengo?" she looked over to the door, which was now open and swinging lightly.

"This is gotta be some kind new cult, or she's insane. There's no way I've been zapped to some magic kingdom in fairy tale land." He muttered to himself as he ran down a spiral staircase into a hallway. He ran back through the door to the stairs immediately due to there being a pair of people, both of whom looked to be around the same age as Louise and were dressed similarly. One was a blonde guy with a frilly shirt and the other was a girl whose only notable trait that Takeshi could discern was a brown cape, which Takeshi hadn't seen on anyone else. Takeshi stayed hidden just in case either of them might try and take him back to Louise.

"I'm good at baking soufflés." The girl said.

"I would love to try one." The boy responded.

"Really!?" the girl responded excitedly.

"Of course, Kitty, I wouldn't lie to your eyes." Takeshi could practically see little love hearts floating between them.

"Oh, Lord Guiche."

"There is nothing hidden behind my feelings for you." At this point Takeshi decided that the Guiche was absolutely hiding something.

"Isn't the familiar Louise summoned?" Guiche noted when he saw Takeshi crawling on the floor in an attempt to get past him unnoticed.

"Crap!" Takeshi swore as he started to crawl faster.

"In today's ritual? It caused quite among the first-year students as well." The girl noted as Takeshi stood back up.

"He fainted suddenly and stopped moving, so it was quite troublesome for us." Guiche commented as Takeshi started to leave.

"Hold on, you." Takeshi's heart jumped.

"Yes?"

"A peasant putting a noble to trouble, and not even a word of thanks?"

Takeshi decided to play along as to not make things harder than necessary, "Of course, my deepest apologies for being an inconvenience to you, Guiche_-sama_." He also bowed, as he had been taught to do while apologizing. "Now then, I have business to attend to." And then turned around to start leaving, "Self-important ass." He muttered to himself before he heard the sound of some coming down the stairs fast, prompting him to leave as fast as possible.

"A restless fellow." Guiche noted just as Louise rushed into the hallway. "Louise, your familiar just passed by."

"Catch him." She ordered.

"Huh?"

"He ran away."

"The one you made a contract with? Nothing less from your familiar. It has no common sense."

"Don't be impressed, help me." She said angrily.

"I've no choice," he shrugged smugly.

After what felt like hours of running (it was three minutes), Takeshi stopped for a moment to catch his breath. He was in a wider area with a large central fountain. He also noted the red-haired girl from earlier with a tall, purple caped guy who looked to be her date, and more importantly, he saw an exit. He made a run for it, not giving the other people present a chance to stop him.

"That guy," The purple-caped guy said, "He's the one that Louise the Zero-"

"Yeah, the peasant familiar." The red headed girl noted just in time for Louise to dash into the room followed by Guiche.

"Oh, there he is!" she called out, pointing with her arm outstretched.

"Right!" Guiche acknowledged.

"Hey, what are you guys doing?" the redhead asked.

"Oh, just listen to this!" Guiche started.

"Knock it off! He's getting away!" Louise butted in.

Meanwhile, Takeshi had managed to make it outside. "Magic? Yeah right, I've got get out of this freaky place!" His thoughts were cut off however when he started to float off the ground. "Hey! W-What's going on!" It was taking everything he had not to scream.

"Just give yourself up," He heard Guiche's voice say. "This is the second time I've kept you afloat." Takeshi looked down to see Guiche pointing at him with a rose, which he proceeded to swing around, causing Takeshi to whip about in the air accordingly.

"This can't be happening!" Takeshi told himself as he flew through the air.

"A familiar that runs from its master?" The rea headed girl said as she walked out into the courtyard or whatever it was, laughing so hard she was doubled over. "It's just too funny!"

Just then, Guiche eased up on the swing, "Is this really-" Then, he saw the thing that destroyed any doubt he had left, the two moons. One was smaller in the sky, about the same as the sky in our world, though this one was a bit pink. The other was larger, with a blue tint to it. "S-So I really am in another world!" he muttered, totally shocked. There was no way anyone could fake this, and even if they could they wouldn't need to. This wasn't some cult or a getaway for insane fantasy enthusiasts, he was trapped in another world.

* * *

A few minutes later, back in what Takeshi presumed to be Louise's room, the two were discussing their current situation.

"Earth?" Louise questioned his explanation.

"That's right, until today I was in the city of Tokyo, in the nation of Japan, on the planet Earth." He stated, all the while swinging the iron chain leash the Louise was using to keep him from running away again.

"I don't believe it." Louise replied bluntly, "For such a different world to exist."

"I didn't want to believe it either!" Takeshi snapped back. "So please, send me back home!"

"Impossible."

"Don't say that so dismissively!" Takeshi shouted back, at this point his blood was boiling at this point, he was then hit by Louise's cape.

"No matter who it's with or where they're from, the contract is absolute." She said as she undressed and threw her clothes at Takeshi.

"Hey, what're you doing?"

"I'm changing for bed." She snapped her fingers and the candle on the table in the middle of the room went out. She then removed her underwear.

Takeshi was about to protest, but had figured out at this point that she didn't consider him human kept his mouth shut.

"Okay, wash those for me." She ordered as she climbed into bed. He decided to keep his mouth shut and just do as he was asked, cause as angry as he was, for weird some reason couldn't find it in himself to hate her. Besides that, it's not every day a cute girl asks to wash her lingerie.

A breeze blew through the room and reminded Takeshi of the gravity of the situation. "So cold." He muttered.

* * *

The next morning, not long after sunrise. Louise's blankets were pulled off suddenly. "Who's that?" she asked sleepily.

"Your clothes are ready Louise_-sama_," Takeshi informed her with a somewhat sarcastic tone.

"Oh, the familiar," Louise muttered to herself, "That's right, I summoned one yesterday." She then noticed something unsatisfactory about the pile of clothes that Takeshi had handed her.

"And the underwear?"

Realizing what she meant, Takeshi went over to her dresser and picked her underwear in just a moment. "You really don't see me as anything more than a particularly smart dog, do you?"

"Can you please take this thing off now?" he asked jangling the chain.

"No," Louise responded as she put on her underwear.

"I won't run away!" he argued. "Heck, I don't even have anywhere to run away to. He sat down as the realization he'd been trying to ignore took control. "I don't know anything about this place, I don't know anyone here." Tears began to well up in his eyes, "I can't ever see my family again, can I?"

His thoughts were once again cut off by Louise tossing clothes in his face. "Hey, what was that for!?"

"Dress me."

"Seriously?" he muttered under his breath before complying, he didn't have the emotionally energy to argue right now. Besides, if he refused she would probably make him go hungry or something.

Once he had done his job, Louise unlocked the collar attached to the chain. "Let's go." She said as she walked over the table to pick up her wand off the table, though she stopped when she noticed a small statue sitting on the table. "What's this?"

Quickly realizing what she was talking about, Takeshi explained. "Oh, that's mine, I built it before I was summoned." He and Louise both lowered themselves down to get a better look.

"You made this?" Louise asked skeptically.

"Oh, yeah this and dozens others of all shapes and sizes. It's called a Gunpla." He explained. "This is called Knight Gundam, according to the stories about him, he's a brave hero who doesn't give a second thought about his life if it'll save the lives of others."

"I see."

"I also had a Gunpla representing his arch-nemesis, Satan Gundam with me, but it seems to have disappeared when I was summoned." He then unceremoniously stuck Knight Gundam in his pocket.

"Anyway, where are going."

Shortly thereafter they arrived in a wide hall lined with stone statues of what Takeshi presumed to be of major historical or mythological figures, the room had three, long tables filled to the brim with students.

"They're here," He heard the red-head from the day before say to a blonde girl with spiral pigtails. "The much-rumored runaway familiar and his master."

It wasn't long until they came to an open seat. "I've never seen so much food in one place," Takeshi marveled as he looked around.

"Hurry up and pull the chair back," Louise commanded, "You really are inconsiderate."

"Oh, yes, of course." He then pulled back Louise's seat so that she could sit down and eat.

His next instinct was to sit down in the open chair next to her, but he stopped himself. 'Remember, you're just a familiar now.' He reminded himself with a sad smile. He turned to Louise, "Louise_-sama_ now that you have been seated, would you be so kind as to allow to go acquire breakfast of my own?"

Louise looked annoyed and pointed to a plate on the floor next to her. "Oh, I get it." He said glumly. A few minutes later, all the students recited a prayer that Takeshi didn't pay attention to as he only had a relatively piece of bread to eat.

* * *

After breakfast, the two walked out into the courtyard where Takeshi had initially been summoned. "Normally, familiars stay outside during a meal," Louise explained. "I especially let you stay with me."

"I see," Takeshi replied. As soon as he was sure Louise wasn't paying attention, he ate a turkey leg he had swiped from one of the servants after the feast. "So, what everyone doing?" he asked as he threw away the leg, referring to a bunch of students gathered around some tables that had been set up.

"All second-year students have the day off today." She explained, "We're supposed to communicate with our freshly summoned familiars."

"That makes sense," Takeshi remarked, "I mean, for people whose familiars can't speak and are more like particularly smart pets." The comparison felt apt as most of the familiars he saw were small animals like dogs and cats.

"Oh?" Both Takeshi and Louise turned around to see where the voice had come from. Takeshi's felt his heart jump before following its example.

"Big Lizard!" he shouted in a somewhat panicked voice. Right in front of him was a several foot-long lizard whose tail ended in a bright yellow-orange flame.

"Is this the first time you've seen a salamander?" The red headed girl Takeshi had seen a few times now asked.

"That thing's a fire hazard!" Takeshi shouted at her.

"It's all right. Familiars under contract faithfully obey every order from their master, and they never run away. Isn't that right Flame" Takeshi grumbled something under his breath while the redhead pet her lizard; not only did that not address his actual concern, but it was clearly just an attempt to insult Louise, not that he liked her at all, he just didn't like anyone being insulted.

"Don't give me that!" Louise shot back.

The redhead, who had previously been crouching stood up to tower of Takeshi and Louise both. "You know; didn't you just sneak in a peasant that was walking around the area? You covered it up well with that explosion."

"That's not true!" Louise proclaimed, "I made the summons properly." She pointed at Takeshi, "This guy just happened to show up."

"Well, he's very befitting of Louise the Zero." The redhead decided before walking off with proud _ojou _laugh.

"What's up with that wench!?" Louise shouted angrily before turning to Takeshi, "Don't just stand there! Bring me some tea, at least!"

Shortly afterward, Takeshi was walking through the tables they had set so that he could find some tea to give Louise, though he wasn't really looking _that_ hard. "I wonder how uncle's doing." He frowned at the thought of what his only living relative must be going through; he just hoped that the stress wouldn't shorten his life or anything.

These deep, emotionally significant thoughts, however, meant he wasn't paying attention to where he was walking. It was only a matter of time before he bumped into someone. She was carrying something on a plate that fell on the grass.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" he apologized, bowing, as one ought to do.

"No, it's alright." She assured, she was a black-haired girl about Takeshi's age wearing a maid outfit. He wasn't into that stuff personally but he knew every guy he knew back home would be drooling just at the sight of her.

So, Takeshi crouched down and picked up the treat, which looked to be a slice of pie. As he set it on the plate the maid was carrying, she noticed the runes on his hand.

"Oh, are you the one that became miss Vallière's Familiar?"

"You know about me?" This had Takeshi surprised, while he suspected that all the students knew by now, he was surprised that it was known by the staff after only about a day.

"It's all over the rumor mill that a peasant has been summoned as a familiar," she explained.

"Well, I'm from pretty far away, so I don't really get how all this peasant and noble stuff works around here." This wasn't entirely true, nor was it wholly false. He understood enough to understand that the nobles probably came from wealthy, land owning families and the peasants lived on land governed by the nobility and as such, served under them, but he also figured that Tristain and Halkeginia as whole probably had nuances he didn't know anything about, especially with magic in the equation.

"Those that can use magic are nobles, and those that can't are peasants right?" She said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, which in, a sense it was, Takeshi proposed. Of course, those with the ability to summon fire lizards and create spontaneous explosions would wind up on top, he just hadn't considered that magic in this world might be hereditary before.

"Oh, that makes a lot of sense." Takeshi concluded, "And I think it's safe to assume that you're a peasant?"

"Oh yes," she answered, "I have the honor to serve here. My name is Siesta, by the way."

"Well then, nice to meet you Siesta_-san_, my name is Takeshi Kengo, though you can just call me Takeshi."

"Takeshi then, what a strange name." Siesta noted.

"Hey!" someone called out in their direction. They turned to see Guiche waving at them, "Is the cake ready yet?"

"Coming right up!" Siesta responded as she went off to serve Guiche the cake that had fallen on the ground.

"Wait, let me handle this one," Takeshi took the plate.

"Are you sure?" Siesta asked.

"Totally."

As he walked over to their table, he could see Guiche and the blonde girl talking, probably about their familiars. While he couldn't see the girl's, Guiche's was a large mole creature with the most adorable eyes; it took most of Takeshi's willpower to not just rush over and pet and snuggle it.

"Here 'ya go," Takeshi announced as he set Guiche's plate down on the table.

"Oh, and bring some more tea as well," Guiche requested, not noticing that Takeshi had stopped after a few steps, he wanted to hear this.

"your familiar is so cute, just like you," Guiche complimented as Takeshi managed to get a glimpse of her familiar, a tiny frog whose tongue would form into a heart-shape whenever it was extended.

"You're always such a flatterer,"

"I won't lie to your eyes," This is what Takeshi had been waiting for.

"I heard rumors that you're dating a first-year lately," The girl stated, prompting Guiche to jump just a little and Takeshi to clear his throat.

"Such nonsense," He assured, "There's nothing hidden-"

"Behind my feelings for you, right?" Takeshi cut him off with his best (read: absolutely horrid) Guiche impression.

Both turned to face Takeshi, who was facing away from them, Guiche definitely looked just a little freaked out. "What are you-" Guiche started before being cut off again.

"If I've got this right, the capes are different colors based on what year a student is." Takeshi said, doing his best to sound like he was just loudly talking to himself, "If second-year students wear a black cape, then that brown-caped girl from last night was a first-year."

"What's he talking about," Guiche's date demanded.

"Hey!" Guiche yelled at Takeshi, "Hurry up and go back to your business, waiter!"

Takeshi merely shrugged before turning towards Guiche to make sure that the noble would see his face, "Sorry man, I'm not a waiter,"

"Hey, you're the one that Louise the Zero-"

"Thanks for setting me straight last night, Guiche_-sama_," Takeshi turned around and started to leave.

Takeshi didn't listen all too closely to the exchange that followed, though he did pick up that girl's name is Montmorency.

Shortly afterward, as went to get Louise's tea, he ran into a familiar brown—caped girl. Guiche seemed to notice her too as he started to try and get Montmorency to go somewhere else with him. As Guiche practically dragged Montmorency away, his familiar gave an adorable wave goodbye.

"Lord Guiche, where are you?" Takeshi heard the girl ask.

"Oh, Guiche_-sama_, I think he's over there," Takeshi pointed to Guiche and Montmorency.

"Lord Guiche!" She called out as she ran over to them.

"Ah! Ketty!" He panicked briefly before trying to look cool and collected. "Hi," he said nervously.

"I brought some of my handmade soufflés, that I talked about last night, to the tea party." Ketty declared, blissfully unaware of Guiche's worsening state of panic and Montmorency's growing suspicion.

"Oh, that is very…" Guiche began, clearly unsure of how to end that sentence.

"Last night?" Montmorency asked, highly suspiciously.

"Oh, well-"

"Good for you!" Guiche's attempt to explain was cut off by Takeshi, "You said that you would love to have some, didn't you?"

"You!" Guiche shouted indignantly.

"Hey, I'm just telling the truth."

"What is the meaning of this, Guiche?" Montmorency demanded furiously.

"What are you going on about!?" Guiche shouted, "You're going to found needless misunderstandings with these ladies!"

At around this time, the shouting had drawn a crowd. "What's going on?" one student asked.

"Guiche is picking a fight with the peasant familiar." Another explained.

The smile that Takeshi had previously had from messing with Guiche had disappeared a powerful scowl having taken its place. "There's no misunderstanding." He said firmly, "you were two-timing, simple as that. As a man, you should take responsibility for your actions and accept the consequences."

"Two-timing!?" Ketty cried out, having just now pieced it together.

"Then there really was something going on with the first year!" Montmorency howled.

"Please, Montmorency the Perfume; do not contort your face, one as beautiful as a rose, from anger." Guiche practically begged. "This is only a misund-"

"How terrible, you said I was the only one." Ketty cried.

"In any case, both of you to calm down."

"Liar!" Both girls shouted before Montmorency slapped him across the face hard enough to knock him to the ground.

The onlooking crowd burst into laughter, "You just got dumped, Guiche! Well, you deserved what you got!" one student called out.

Guiche pulled himself off the ground and glared at Takeshi. "It seems you don't know how to pay respect to nobility."

"You don't deserve respect," Takeshi responded coldly.

Guiche's face twisted into a sickening smile, "Vey well, I challenge you to a duel!"

"A duel?" Takeshi inquired aloofly.

"You're nothing but a peasant and familiar on top of that; and on top of that, you've made two ladies cry!"

"Cry? I'm pretty sure they're more angry than sad." The crowd burst into laughter once more.

"Prepare yourself! I will await you at Vestori square!" Guiche then departed.

"You! What are you doing!?" Takeshi turned to see Louise just as she started to drag him by the arm.

"What?" Takeshi let out as he was suddenly being pulled away from the crowd.

"What do you mean? What? Why are you promising to fight a duel without permission!?" Louise was fuming.

"Where are we going?" Takeshi asked once he had noticed that they had passed the entrance.

"We're going to apologize to Guiche. Right now, he still might forgive you."

"I refuse." Takeshi freed his arm from Louise's grip with near-zero effort. "I will not apologize."

"You really don't understand anything; peasant can never win against nobles." She said firmly. "You'll be lucky if you get with just minor wounds!"

Takeshi pulled himself further away before turning to a nearby student, "Where's Vestori square?"

"Over there." The student pointed.

"Malicorne!" Louise shot back.

"Thanks!" Takeshi called out to him before making his way to the square.

"Oh, this'll be a sight." Malicorne mused.

"Oh, geez, he's just a familiar but he keeps going off on his own.

* * *

Shortly afterwards Takeshi and Guiche had arrived at the square where they were surrounded by a ring of students. "He really amuses me," the redhead mused to a blue-haired girl next to her who seemed more interested in her book. Elsewhere, Siesta looked on, worried for her new friend.

"I praise you for showing up and not running away." Guiche mused.

"I would never run away from you." Takeshi declared, holding out his fist.

"Wait!" Louise ran into the 'ring' catching everyone's attention. "That's enough, Guiche! Duels are forbidden!"

"Ony duels between nobles are forbidden." He countered. "He is a peasant, there is no problem." Takeshi nodded, of course, even if there was a punishment, he would still probably try to knock Guiche's light out.

"That's because nothing like this has ever happened before," she argued.

"Could it be, that you're attracted to this familiar?" Guiche questioned in a taunting tone.

"Who is…? Knock it off!" she yelled at him. "No one would want to see their familiar get beaten to a tattered heap!"

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," Takeshi muttered under his breath.

"No matter would you say, the duel's already begun!" Guiche declared as he whipped out his Rose-wand. Upon hearing what Guiche said, Takeshi rushed forward. A single petal of his rose fell to the ground, the moment it landed there was a huge flash of light. From the light emerged a suit of female-fitted armor which caught what would have been Takeshi's first punch before throwing him back, nearly knocking him over. "My name is Guiche the Brass, therefore a brass golem, a Valkyrie, will be your opponent."

"Figures," Takeshi muttered just as the Valkyrie charged him and planted its fist squarely in his stomach. Takeshi again, nearly fell to the ground but managed to stay up. He tried to grappled the golem, only to receive a swift punch to the face, but again, Takeshi didn't fall.

Louise ran out in front of him, noticing that his left eye was starting to swell shut. "Do you get it now?" she asked, "There's no way a peasant can beat a mage."

"Out of my way." Takeshi pushed Louise off to the side.

"Oh, did I go too easy on you?" Guiche asked sarcastically.

"Oh, you were going easy on me were you? I was worried that this was all you could do, Guiche_-Yarou_." Takeshi taunted.

"Why are you trying to fight him, idiot!?" Louise shouted.

"Because I can't stand this guy." Takeshi stated plainly, "Nobles, mages, whatever, it gives you such an inflated ego."

"What nonsense are you talking!?" Louise demanded.

"Well, I would hate to break something Louise owns," Guiche mused "So I'll forgive you if an apologized right now."

"Moron, I can handle you're little wind-up toy no problem!" Takeshi declared. "Besides, if I surrendered to a guy likes you, I'd never be able look Uncle in the eye again." He added, quieter, in fact the only person who actually heard him was Louise.

"Your uncle?" she wondered.

And so the fight continued, much as it had started. The Valkyrie laid into him over and over, Takeshi not landing a single proper hit. His body was covered in bruises and his knees were shaking, but all the while, he was never knocked off his feet.

"Why are you still fighter?" Louise asked, her voice filled with genuine concern.

Elsewhere the red head's friend closed her book. "I'm going." She stated in monotone.

"But this is where it gets interesting." The redhead argued. Regardless, the blue-haired girl left, followed by a dragon.

Takeshi was knocked back again, his knees were shaking, it was taking clear effort to stand at that point. Louise ran out in front of him. "Please! Stop already." She pleaded.

"Step aside, Louise," Guiche responded coldly.

She then turned to Takeshi, "That's enough. You did fine." She said. "I've never seen a peasant like this before."

Takeshi stepped forward, "It's fine, I can keep going." He stepped passed Louise before wincing in pain.

"Of course it hurts!" She was practically begging at this point, "That's common sense! What were you thinking."

"You're crying," he noted.

"There's no way I'd cry!" she shouted at him and punched him in the shoulder.

"Ow!"

"You still want to go on," Guiche observed before swinging his rose, sending out another petal, this one formed into a sword. "If you have the will to go on, take up that sword. If not you can apologize to me."

"You're kidding!" Louise shouted at him, just as Takeshi stepped forward to take the sword.

"Who would apologize to a snake like you?" he reached for the handle.

"No! you can't" Louise begged. "If you pick that up, Guiche won't show any mercy." She grabbed to keep him from picking up the sword.

"I'm stuck here, which means I can't go home, right?"

"So what"

"I can sleep on the floor, I can eat terrible food, that much can't be helped." He stepped forward and gripped the sword's handle. "But, if I meet someone I can't bow my head down to, THEN I WON'T BOW!" he hollered as he ripped out of the ground.

The crowd roared, "Idiot!" Louise yelled at him.

Just he held the sword overhead, the runes on his hand glowed. They were soon followed by shining light from the pocket that held Knight Gundam. The Valkyrie charged, but before it's punch connected, phantom images of pieces of armor appeared over Takeshi's body before it was enveloped in a flash of light.

The Valkyrie's punch connected, and its fist cracked, Takeshi had transformed. His head now accounted for about one-third of his total height; the rest of his body had stocky build to support the head. He seemed to be adorned in full plate armor and was carrying a shield.

Takeshi swung the sword and sliced the Valkyrie in half with no apparent effort. "Wha-What are you!?" Guiche stammered before swinging his rose and creating a dozen more golems. Louise was expressing similar sentiments, though he didn't seem to hear her. The crowd roared in shock and amazement.

Takeshi looked directly at Guiche with big, cartoonish eyes, which nonetheless seemed menacing to the mage. "I, I am Gundam!" He declared loudly. For Takeshi's part, he had no idea how he had transformed into an SD Gundam, but that was a mystery for later. Gundam charged, slashing another couple Valkyries in twain while another couple broke their hands trying to punch him again. "Your brass dolls can't hope to scratch my Gundarium armor!"

In the next few seconds, Gundam had dispatched the golems and was now walking towards Guiche. Guiche stumbled back and fell on the ground. "I yield," he declared. The crowd roared. Gundam stopped and listened to them for a second, and they were already forming theories that he was a noble from some super-far off country and other things like that; Takeshi didn't really care what they thought.

"Are you alright?" Louise asked him.

"Yeah," He nodded, which looked rather awkward given his current body proportions. He jabbed the sword into the ground. The armor then seemed to fade as Takeshi transformed back into his human form. The moment the armor was gone, he collapsed on top of Louise, unconscious.

* * *

Takeshi slowly awoke to find himself covered in bandages lying in Louise's bed. Just as he did, Siesta walked into the room, carrying a dish which she set on the table. "I see you've awakened, thank goodness. You've been asleep for three days and three nights." She explained.

"I see, and why are you here?" he asked.

"Miss Vallière asked me to bring you a meal. She must be so tired," She looked over to the vanity/desk where Takeshi noticed Louise passed out, still in her uniform. "She's been watching you without sleep the whole time, Mr. Takeshi."

Takeshi was amazed as he looked at the sleeping mage, who, he had to admit was rather cute when she wasn't talking. His thoughts turned elsewhere as he looked from the Knight Gundam Gunpla sitting on the table to the beautiful view through the window as a single though race through his mind. "I wonder what Uncle's doing.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Japan, 55-year old Tenshi Kengo sat on a park bench that overlooked much of the city. While the disappearance of his nephew saddened him greatly, he wasn't worried. He knew wherever he was, Takeshi was safe, he could feel it in his bones and Tenshi always trusts his bones.

While there were still worries and sadness in his heart, he knew how to combat those so he could keep going. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and whistled his wife's favorite song.

* * *

**Hello everyone and welcome to the first chapter of a crossover that I am about 95% sure nobody else has done before now. I think the big thing here is the idea of a protagonist who transforms into an SD Gundam through the use of a Gunpla. The idea originated from a writing prompt I saw that proposed a crossover between Koihime†Musou and BB Senshi Sangokuden SD Gundam. This is also the "side" project I also mentioned on one of my other stories, though this project has changed some much that's hard to say this is even the same project as it was back then. I also don't really think of this as I side project anymore, just another project so I have something I can work on if that's the mood I'm in or if I'm burnt out other things. Also, for those of you who are coming here because it's another Familiar of Zero Crossover to read (I know you're there), I figure I may as well explain a couple of things about the Gundam half of this you may not know. SD Gundam is a subfranchise of the long-running Mobile Suit Gundam Franchise. Whereas Gundam is usually a serious story that deals with the horrors of war, SD Gundam is about as far as you get from that. Its media is usually short and gag based and works with setting and aesthetics that the main franchise can't normally use like the Sengoku era or American action movies from the 70s and 80s. The primary merchandise for both SD Gundam and Mainline Gundam is Gundam Plastic model kits. They are what they sound like, plastic scale models that the buyer has to build, and I love them to death. And for Gundam fans who don't know much about Familiar of Zero, It's available on VRV and I'm adapting the story, what? Were you expecting something more? Well, I'm actually pretty new to the series myself and it's been officially been released in English, unlike the OVA Knight Gundam is from. Anyway, please leave a review to tell what you liked, didn't like or think I could do better going forward. Until next time, this is Time-Space lord Eon, signing out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, everyone, before we get started I would like to rectify something. In the Author's notes for the last chapter, I claimed that I pulled the idea for this story from a writing prompt I saw, this was incorrect. Shortly after posting the first chapter I found the supposed writing prompt and realized/remembered that was in fact **_**not**_** a prompt and is instead a basic description of a future project from a user named Ashbel-Longhart, an author whose works I greatly enjoy and respect. This misstatement was the result of an honest misremembering, but nonetheless I misattributed my primary inspiration, and for that I apologize from the bottom of my heart.**

* * *

**第****2****章：興奮したガンダム**

_Chapter 2: Tempted Gundam_

The great, deep chimes from the school's bell tower signaled that it was three o'clock on a warm, sunny afternoon, that Takeshi didn't get to enjoy at all. He was too busy washing Louise's dirty underwear.

"She's clearly never had to wash her own clothes if she wears this stuff." He noted as he continued to wash her excessively lacy underwear. "Damn her." He muttered to himself.

Apparently this was all the laundry that piled up while he was out cold from his duel with Guiche. Takeshi chuckled, this may be terrible, but it was a worthy price to pay to wipe the jerk's smug grin off his face. He supposed this was also fair after Louise watched him while he was out, even if she tried to hide it by stated that a master is supposed to take care of their familiars. He chuckled, near as he could tell, Louise had broken every other convention of handling one's familiar.

As he sat there thinking and washing, his thoughts turned to his feelings for Louise. He was still angry for being dragged away from his home and his family, but he couldn't bring himself to hate her. Before his duel with Guiche, he had briefly discussed the mechanics of familiars with a student whose name he didn't know.

Apparently, mages had no conscious control over what they summon, so it hadn't been intentional. Also, they weren't allowed to try again, so in other words, it was just dumb luck. Takeshi shook his head, there was no way it was just luck, not something as fantastical as this. Maybe it was destiny or some all-knowing god that arranged things the way they were, after all, he didn't really know anything about this world's history or beliefs.

And that got him philosophizing about his spiritual beliefs, which got him thinking about his political views and so on and so forth. His mind would wander from topic to topic and somehow keep him from getting bored at all while he spent the day working on laundry.

By the time he was done, students started coming out of the dorms, each accompanied by their familiar. "As far as she's concerned, I'm no different than chibi-Gamara over there." He noted, referring to a small turtle familiar that reminded him of his second favorite kaiju.

He let out a sigh, "Am I really never going home?" he wondered.

"How much longer are you going to spend on laundry, instead of escorting me to class!?" Louise shouted as she held him by the ear. "You really are useless"

"Ow! Let go I'm almost done." Takeshi yelped in a mix of pain and surprise.

"When the laundry is hung up, come to the classroom immediately, got it!" Louise screeched.

"Of course," Takeshi responded, barely containing his anger, unaware that the red-haired Kirche was watching from a distance.

* * *

"Fire, Earth, Water, and Air magic create a stronger effect by combining multiple elements together." The teacher explained, prompting Takeshi to write it down in a notebook he had 'found' in the hallway. If he was going to be stuck living in some weird fantasy world, he wanted to know how it worked. At the moment he was sitting next to Louise at a desk meant for two students. From what he could see, none of the other familiars were present, meaning that his presence was likely an unusual case.

"Furthermore, the level of mages is determined by how many elements we can combine. What are those levels?" The teacher asked, at which point Montmorency's hand shot up. "Go ahead."

She explained the two elements make a line, three make a triangle, and four a square. Takeshi hurriedly wrote down notes, even using the shapes themselves (those being point, line, triangle, and square, based on how many elements you could use) like kanji to save page space. He had to admit, he found studying the intricacies of how magic functioned fascinating. He imagined that even to a commoner like Siesta knew at least the basics whereas he was like a child only just beginning to recognize the world around them.

"I believe that most of you can only deal with one element at a time." The teacher noted. Just as Takeshi was about to make a note of that, the red-head, Kirche he'd heard be called spoke up.

"Mrs. Chevreuse, I hate to say this, but a student that can't even use one element, with a zero percent magic success rate is among us." Almost instantly, all eyes were on Louise. It was subtle, but Takeshi immediately noticed her expression become more agitated.

It wasn't exactly equivalent he thought, but he recalled how people usually talked about his uncle once they found out about his prosthetics. How they, whether intentionally or not, treated him lesser. Some would treat him as less capable while others would, in subtle ways, treat him as less human. Sure, there were people who didn't think any lesser of him, but they weren't too common where they lived.

He didn't really listen to the teacher after that, too caught up in his own thoughts to continue.

* * *

"So, I finally understand that nickname," Takeshi said as they walked through a hallway after class. "Louise the Zero, who can't use any elements with a near-zero success rate." He noticed Louise scowl, "Hey, I said _near_ zero, you had at least one success." He smugly smiled as he pointed to himself. "See, even if you had a million attempts, your success in summoning me means that at worst you have a 0.000001 percent success rate. Meaning that, at worst, you're Louise the Near-Zero." He concluded with a smirk. Louise's expression shifted, but also positioned her face so that Takeshi couldn't see.

He wondered if his attempt to cheer her up had failed. Probably, now that he thought about it, laying out how she's only barely better than everyone who mocks says she is made him feel like a jerk. Claiming himself as her only success also made him feel scummy.

* * *

Sometime later, after the sun had set, Takeshi was helping Louise get dressed for bed. Takeshi's face was bright red while he tried as hard as possible do look away. He had to admit she looked pretty good in her underwear.

"Nightgown." Louise requested, prompting Takeshi to hand it to her. After what he said in the hallway, Louise had been nearly totally silent. As Louise climbed into bed, Takeshi's stomach growled quietly. It wasn't like they hadn't been feeding him, it was just less and lower quality than he was used to.

Once the candle on the table went out and Louise appeared to be asleep, Takeshi slipped out of the room. He didn't really have anywhere, in particular, he wanted to go, but after doing the laundry and then being cooped up in classrooms all day he just had to take a walk.

As he walked around, being careful not to wake anyone up. He pondered his bizarre new circumstances. He was trapped in another world as the familiar of a stuck-up rich kid, but that wasn't even the strangest part; he had somehow transformed in Knight Gundam. He had avoided using the knight title in case that was a big deal around here and calling himself one could get him in trouble.

He pulled out the Gunpla from his pocket and stared at it. He was pretty sure that it had glowed when he transformed. Did being summoned by Louise enchant it somehow? Or maybe there was some other reason. Could he transform with any Gunpla or just this one? If it was the former, was restricted to SDs or could he transform into a full-sized mobile suit if tried?

Takeshi fantasized about that power he had felt when transformed into Gundam, magnified by turning into the Unicorn Gundam, God Gundam, ∀ Gundam or even Mobile Armors like the Big Zam or Hashmal.

At this point, he was so deep in thought that he had stopped watching where he was going that he bumped into someone. The sudden jolt refocused his brain in an instant. "I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going." He quickly bowed as he apologized.

"Mr. Takeshi?" The person, who happened to be Siesta, was more confused by the bowing than anything else.

* * *

"Delicious!" Takeshi let out as he tore through the nice warm food he was being offered. After apologizing for bumping into her, he had mentioned to Siesta that he was hungry as well as rather cold. As such, Siesta dragged him down to the kitchen where they practically showered him with food.

"I'm sorry they're leftovers, but eat as much as you want, Our Sword." The head chef said before breaking into a deep hearty laugh.

"Hey it's fine, this food is actually better than anything my uncle made." Takeshi chuckled before he paused for a moment, fully registering what the chef said. "Our Sword?"

"That's right. you stood to that stuck noble boy, and even beat him in a duel. And even though people have been saying that you're a noble from a faraway land you treat peasants with such compassion. Thus, you're Our Sword." The chef declared proudly.

Takeshi couldn't help but chuckle. "They've been saying I'm some noble have they?" He shook his head. "I'm no noble, I don't even know _how_ I transformed into Gundam." He admitted.

The chef smiled, "Well then, the title is even more fitting. You really are the pride of the peasants, Our Sword." He proclaimed.

"Like I said, I don't know how I transformed and when I did, my body sort of moved on its own so I didn't really know what I was doing." Takeshi tried to clarify.

"Did you hear that?" The head chef called out to the other chefs and cooks who were also present. "A true master is like this. Never boasting. This is where he's different from those stupid nobles. I expected nothing less.

"Nothing less." The others parroted.

"But do they always eat stuff this tasty? Jeeze." Takeshi wondered aloud before receiving a pat on the back so hard that it almost buried his face in his stew.

"When it comes to me, Marteau the head chef, anything will end up tasting exquisite! This is magic in and of itself."

"Absolutely! I've never had a stew this good." Takeshi praised.

"A good man, Takeshi! You really are a good man! I like you, Our Sword! Please let me kiss you!" A not particularly wanting to be kissed by a hairy man at least twice his age kissing him, Takeshi used his hand to push Marteau's face away.

"It's okay, you don't need to kiss me."

"Such modesty, as expected." Marteau accepted.

"As expected." The others parroted as Takeshi looked over to Siesta who met him with a warm smile.

* * *

Later, as Takeshi had finished his meal and said goodbye to everyone, He and Siesta were taking a walk in the courtyard on his way back to Louise's room.

"Please come back, everyone there is a big fan of yours." Takeshi was a bit embarrassed, but he still smiled.

"Of course, meeting all those guys today gave faith that I can survive here. Even when I was injured not too long ago, I was really scared that I would die." He said solemnly.

"Mr. Takeshi, you really were in a dangerous situation, one step away from a coma." Takeshi's eyes widened, this was the first time he was actually hearing about how bad his condition had been.

"That bad, huh?" Takeshi replied.

"You only revived after Miss Vallière ordered a terribly expensive elixir." She explained.

Takeshi chuckled, "I'm glad she had money to burn then, aren't I?" He looked up at the night sky and the twin moons that served as a constant reminder of where he was. For the first time, he was able to appreciate just how beautiful they were.

"Um, Mr. Takeshi, I'd like to have a long chat with you later." She leaned forward in a way that made her look really cute.

"Sure, I hope that we can talk more soon." He said hiding a blush. "Anyway, I should be heading back." He gestured to the area where Louise's room was.

"Good night." Siesta bowed.

"Same to you, G'night."

* * *

"She's very nice." Takeshi mused as he returned to the floor Louise's room was on. "Eh, Flame?" he said a lot when he Kirche's familiar standing at the other end of the hall.

Without any warning, Flame charged Takeshi, knocking him over and lifting him up by his hoodie. "Hey, don't eat me! Please!" Flame didn't react to Takeshi's pleas and started to drag him off.

"Let go of me! Let go!" Takeshi yelled as tried in vain to free himself from the salamander's grip. "I said let go!" As Takeshi yelled one more time, a light emanated from his pocket and once again, just as he did during the duel with Guiche, he transformed into Gundam.

Flame dropped him, both surprised by the bright light as well as the disappearance of his hoodie. "Haha!" Gundam laughed in triumph, failing to notice Flame hoisting him up on his back and carrying him off.

* * *

Flame unceremoniously dumped Gundam on the floor. "Where am I?" he wondered as he started to look around.

"Welcome." Gundam looked up to find Kirche wearing some lingerie, prompting a blush to show through even his Gundarium armor.

"K-Kirche?"

"Welcome to my suite, Takashik Engo. Or was it Taka Shikengo." She said in a smooth seductive voice. Gundam, in turn, responded with an expression best described as 'really?'

"It's Takeshi Kengo." He responded, clearly indicated the gap between his given and family names.

"Of course." She responded coolly, meanwhile, Gundam could swear he could hear a saxophone playing from somewhere. "I know this is something that shouldn't be done, but my byname is Fever. I tend to burn like a torch."

"I see."

"It seems you still don't understand." She said, posing to show off her body. "I'm in love with you." And Gundam's blush was back. "Love comes so suddenly."

"It is certainly sudden," Gundam agreed.

"You looked so handsome when you defeated Guiche." At this point she was uncomfortably close, their faces almost touching. "Seeing it, Kirche the Fever became Kirche the Passion." She started pulled Gundam's face closer, presumably for a kiss.

"Kirche!" A voice called out from the window, prompting both Kirche and Gundam to look to see a male student standing outside the window, presumably floating, given that they were something like 20 meters off the ground.

"Oh my, Styx?" Kirche identified. At this point, Gundam noticed Styx looked very much annoyed.

"I came by because you didn't show up at our promised time." At this point, Gundam just looked disappointed.

"Then change that appointment to two hours from now." She replied casually.

"That's not the deal we had!"

Kirche wordlessly flicked her wand, prompting the flame on the candle on her table to jump up and knocked into his chest and caused him to fall.

"Who was that?"

"Just a friend," Kirche assured. Kirche began to pull in to kiss Gundam, "The one I really love right now is- "

"Kirche!" The two turned to see a different student floating outside. "Who is this man? I want to burn up with you ton-" he was then knocked down by another fireball.

Turning back to Gundam, she said: "In any case, the night is still young and I would like to spend it with you-"

"Kirche!" this time they turned to see _three_ guys standing in the window. "What are you doing? You said you don't have any particular lover!" the three called out in unison.

"Manica, Ajax, Gimly," Kirche identified, "Come back in six hours."

"It'll be morning by then!" the three protested.

"Flame," Kirche called for her familiar, who breathed a torrent of fire, knocking these three down just like the others.

"Geez," Gundam muttered before being suddenly pinned by Kirche.

"I love you Takeshi." She said laying on top of Gundam who was in something of a bind. He really didn't want to be in this situation, but if he resisted he's strong enough that he might hurt her which would probably have some pretty serious consequences, all he could really do was try to talk his way out.

"I'm really sorry but I'm rather busy at the moment." He said apologetically and reflexively tried to bow. "Ya'know, as a familiar I have a lot of duties to attend to."

"Leave them, I'm so much more than Louise the Zero." She said, drawing attention to her chest.

'well, she's right about that' he thought to himself. As she finally went in for the kiss, the door swung open.

"Oh,"

Gundam strained his eyes and neck to see who had come in, as his awkward body proportions made it difficult to look 'up' "Louise-_sama_." He muttered in surprise, mostly as he had expected her to still be asleep.

"Kirche!" She said in a furious tone as Kirche pulled Gundam up into a sitting position.

"I'm busy right Vallière," Kirche said rather matter-of-factly.

"Zerbst! Whose familiar are you trying to seduce!?" Louise was very visibly trying to keep from yelling and waking the others in the area.

"It can't be helped," Kirche shrugged, "Love and fire are the destinies of the von Zerbst family. I only want to burn in the fires of love."

Louise looked over at Gundam angrily, "Come"

"Ye-" Gundam tried to start as he got to his feet.

"Wait! He may be your familiar, but he's a proper human!" Kirche protested, "It's rather unreasonable to get in the way of someone's romance!" Before burying Gundam's face in her chest. "Isn't that right, Takeshi?"

At the moment, Takeshi really wanted to agree, but he could tell that to do so would come at great risk, and then he remembered all those guys Kirche had tossed aside and lit on fire. "It is unreasonable," he started, "but this isn't the time for romance I'm afraid." He declared as he sorrowfully removed his face from her chest.

"You're going home already?" Kirche asked, putting on her cutest face. The cuteness was almost too much for him, but he prevailed and returned to his master's side.

"Yep." He responded with a bow.

"I'm not going to give up yet," Kirche stated as she watched Gundam and Louise leave.

[x]

"So you were dragged to Kirche's room in the salamander's mouth?" Louise asked.

"Yes, it was involuntary." Takeshi, who had returned to his human form, clarified. After they had returned to Louise's room, she had been furious until he managed to explain that it hadn't been his decision. She had even tried to discipline him with a riding crop, which didn't do much as he was still Gundam at the time.

It turns out that Louise and Kirche's families had an old grudge between them. So for anyone associated with the Vallière family to get with a Zerbst would be a huge disgrace. But hey, Louise said he could date anyone that wasn't Kirche, so that was cool.

"Pathetic, you're a swordsman aren't you?" Louise questioned accusingly.

Takeshi shook his head, "Nope, that duel was the first time I've ever held a sword."

"You're kidding." She replied, exacerbated "I mean, you were so adept when you were fighting Guiche."

"Yeah, when I acted more or less on instinct. Same with transforming into Gundam, so I don't really have any idea how I did that." He admitted.

"Sometimes familiars can yield special powers once contracted. For example, a black cat familiar might learn to speak." Louise explained.

Takeshi wasn't happy to be compared to a cat, he did like the idea that being summoned gave him superpowers. "Neat, though I can't be a swordsman if I don't have a sword." He noted as he didn't seem to have access to any of Knight Gundam's weapons.

"You're right, and the day of the week tomorrow is Void-Day," She mused. "Anyway, hurry up and go to sleep, we're getting up early tomorrow." She informed him.

"Right," Takeshi responded before remembering that he gets to sleep on a small pile of straw without a blanket. "Right." He repeated more quietly.

[x]

"Could walk a bit slower, please? My back really hurts from the three-hour horseback ride." Takeshi rubbed his back to emphasize the point.

"I think it was right next to Voimont's elixir shop." Louise muttered as they walked through the streets. "here it is!" she finally exclaimed when they reached a particular shop.

"Swords?" Takeshi quietly deduced based on the writing less sign, he supposed that literacy wasn't huge here.

Upon entering, Takeshi's first thought is that it looked as much like a sword shop as a sword shop could. There were fancy, high-end swords on the walls, while the older less attractive were stuck together in what amounted to a bargain bin.

"It's the fad lately among even the royalty to equip their servants with weapons." The shopkeeper explained. From the first time Takeshi laid eyes him, he knew this guy was some brand of cheapskate or con-artist.

"you were using a much larger one the other day," Louise remarked examining a rapier that the shopkeeper had handed her. "Give me on that's larger and thicker."

"Pardon me for saying so, but that sword is the right size for this individual." The shopkeeper replied.

"I said I want one that's longer and thicker!" Louise reinforced, prompting the shopkeeper to head into the back.

Takeshi figured that the guy would try scamming them so he quickly looked around and found a sword that he thought would be right for him and moved it near the counter.

"So you're buying me a sword?" Takeshi said, it was a statement rather than a question.

"It's dangerous if Kirche is after you. You have to have a way to defend yourself." She responded.

"I hadn't expected that. I sorta figured you'd just make me use Gundam's strength on its own." He admitted.

"I also provide that which is necessary." She said, turning away slightly.

"Sorry to make you wait." The shopkeeper called out, signaling his return.

"Ohh" was all Takeshi could do at first. The shopkeeper had handed him a sword the looked to be solid gold inlaid with gems. As the Shopkeeper started telling a winding elaborate history of the sword as well as how it was his best item, Takeshi's con-artist senses started tingling again.

"How much?" Louise asked.

"Hold up Louise-_Sama_" Takeshi interjected before we commit to buying this one, I'd like to test it, see if it's really what he claims.

The shopkeeper tensed for a moment before putting on an unbearably fake smile, "O-Of course you can test it."

"Thanks," Takeshi replied before suddenly swinging the blade down on to the shop's counter. While Takeshi managed to make a fairly deep gash in the counter, the more obvious result was the blade of the sword bent on impact. "Thought so, gold makes for terrible tools." He explained as he causal threw the broken sword aside before picking the one he found earlier. The blade looked to be rusted, but Takeshi thought it looked solid enough that he could touch it up himself.

"I would like this one," Takeshi stated firmly.

"What!? You want that piece of junk!?" Louise stepped back in surprise.

"As a matter of fact yes, and besides, didn't already make a rather large purchase on my behalf not too long ago, Louise-_sama_, it wouldn't do to be a bigger burden than I already am," Takeshi responded calmly giving the impression of much more loyalty and respect than he actually had.

"Aw yes, that would be 100 new gold." The shopkeeper informed.

Louise paid up and they left for home.

* * *

Later that night, Kirche had appeared at Louise's door, offering a sword identical to the one Takeshi had ruined. This, of course, sprouted a huge argument between the two.

"I'm going to say this right now; I really hate you." Kirche declared.

"We must get along; so do I!" Louise had shouted back.

Admittedly, Takeshi hadn't really been listening to what they had been saying. After all, if Louise let him keep the gold sword, he could probably pawn it off for a decent amount of money. He didn't start paying attention until…

"Shut up! Stupid Women!" a strange voice called from the area of the Takeshi was in.

This, in turn, got both girls looking like they were ready to them to a pulp when Kirche's friend Tabatha, who was also present, pointed out the sword.

"You woke me up from a nice nap." The voice now identified as coming from the sword complained.

"Ah, so sorry sword-_san_." Takeshi quickly apologized.

"So you're a user, huh? No wonder I woke up. Say, kid, tell what's been going on lately."

"Uh, I'm Takeshi," he introduced himself, figuring that would be a good started point.

"I'm Derflinger" the introduced himself in turn.

"It's very nice to meet you." At this point, the girls could only watch in exacerbation. As Takeshi and Derflinger seemed to really hit it off.

* * *

Somewhere else on the continent of Halkeginia, far away from Tristain academy, a young man was about to undergo a most horrible experience.

"Where am I?" he wondered as he roamed aimlessly through the dark forest he found himself where he had been trapped for the past several days.

Eventually, he made it to a castle, "Finally civilization." He though before being surrounded by various growls. The young man assumed a defensive stance, "I'm warning you to stay back." He says figures shift in the dark. "Stay back I said, Stay back!"

"AAAHHAAA!"

The monsters' dying screams would the talk of the nearby village for weeks.

* * *

**Whoah, I got this one done just time. I wouldn't go into detail but circumstances have changed so I'm not going to have the same resources to write this story as I did before. I don't consider this a hiatus or anything, just that I'll have to shift my plans or do something else related to this particular project for the time being. Also, as mentioned above, My primary influence to make this was in fact a brief description of a planned future project by Ashbel-Longhart of whom I am a dear fan and not a writing prompt as I had previously misremembered. I have read a preview for this future project and I feel I can safely say that it's not a rip-off and I feel good about. Other than that, I suppose all I can say is stay safe. This is _Eon, Signing out._**


End file.
